With continuous innovation and rapid development of information technologies (IT), communications technologies (CT), and information and communications technologies (ICT), a higher requirement is imposed on a data load device, for example, it is required that a data load device not be disconnected from power.
In particular, it is required that a server and a storage device that serve as data load devices be stably and continuously powered without interruption. In the prior art, a power supply to a data load device in the industry is characterized in two aspects: 1) multiple redundant power supplies are designed, where all the redundant power supplies are mounted on a single bus in order to ensure that the single bus supplies power to a data load device without interruption. however, additional redundant power supplies correspondingly increase investment; 2) power supply modes are diversified and different, which results in a difficulty in operation and maintenance. In the prior art, power supply voltages, currents, or power required by different data load devices are much different, therefore, it is required to build different matching power supply circuits.
Two types of relatively mature power supply technologies are available in the prior art. The first is an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) power supply technology, and the second is a high-voltage direct current (HVDC) power supply technology.
In the prior art, different data load devices have different individualized requirements. For example, a power supply voltage required by a data load device of China Telecom® is a 240 volt (V) direct current, a power supply voltage required by a data load device of China Mobile® is a 336V direct current, and power supply voltages required by data load devices in countries (for example, South Korea, Switzerland, Japan, and the United States) other than China are direct currents ranging from 216V to 400V. A difference in power supply voltages required by different data load devices results in different voltage modes of HVDC power supply buses. Operators, enterprises, and research institutions propose merely HVDC technical architectures and solutions meeting their own development plans based on requirements of their actual disclosure scenarios and technical development stages. Therefore, because of a difference in data load device, a regional difference, and a difference in technical development stage, voltages carried by different HVDC power supply buses are basically different, and it is difficult to unify them. It is necessary to build matching high-voltage direct current power supply circuits according to individualized power supply requirements of different data load devices in order to supply matching power supply voltages to the data load devices through high-voltage direct current power supply buses of the high-voltage direct current power supply circuits.
FIG. 1 shows a high-voltage direct current power supply circuit commonly used in the prior art, which includes an alternating current/direct current conversion module, a storage battery, and a high-voltage direct current power supply bus. The alternating current/direct current conversion module connects to mains, adjusts the connected mains into a high-voltage direct current, and outputs the high-voltage direct current to the high-voltage direct current power supply bus in order to power a data load device through the high-voltage direct current power supply bus and charge the storage battery at the same time. If the data load device is powered off abnormally, that is, the alternating current/direct current conversion module does not operate properly, the storage battery that has been charged proceeds to power the data load device through the high-voltage direct current power supply bus in order to ensure uninterruptible power supply. However, when both the alternating current/direct current conversion module and the storage battery become faulty, this high-voltage direct current power supply circuit commonly used in the prior art is inapplicable, and the data load device is to be disconnected from power.